


День Ваны

by Hallgerd



Series: Фиванский отряд Гондолина (численность: двое) [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский язык | Russian translation, Романтические жесты, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Некоторым романтика дается легко и естественно. Другие ей сопротивляются даже в окружении цветов, любовных песен и тортов в форме сердец. Угадайте, о какой из двух групп эта история?Обычное предупреждение: мои версии персонажей и моя версия Гондолина не всем могут быть по вкусу.





	1. Скажи на языке цветов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vana's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252945) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



> Перевод также выложен на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7495830

– Лорд Глорфиндел! – Цветочница лучезарно улыбалась. – Какой сюрприз – встретить вас здесь в День Ваны! Если только… – ее улыбка потухла, – неужели что-то не так с вашими цветами?  
– Нет, нет! Они все вполне, э-э, прелестны.   
Так и было, но… Не стоило плохо думать о тайных поклонниках, даже если у них у всех, похоже, имелся один общий недостаток. Два недостатка, пожалуй, если считать очевидный изъян: никто из них не был Эктелионом (но ведь очень несправедливо обвинять благонамеренных незнакомцев за то, что так далеко выходит за пределы их возможностей). Но выбор цветов был в их власти, и что же… Розы, конечно, традиционны, а желтые цветы находятся прямо на гербе Глорфиндела: да, он мог понять, отчего выбор в пользу желтых роз должен казаться очень мудрым; но вот правда, почему всем требовалось быть мудрыми совершенно одинаковым способом и каждый год? Разумеется, никто не мог винить Глорфиндела в том, что от желтых роз ему теперь делалось немного не по себе (особенно если принять во внимание, что он и вообще никогда особенно их не любил, отдавая предпочтение весенним цветам).   
Эти цветы – одинокий деликатный букет нарциссов – и стали причиной его визита. Оказалось, кто-то из поклонников наделен вкусом: эта мысль пробудила у Глорфиндела нездоровое любопытство. Но как его удовлетворить? Следовало ли сочинить печальную историю о несчастной любви? Или, может, каким-то образом осторожно подкупить цветочницу? Он вынул и покачал в руке кошелек с монетами, который впопыхах едва успел захватить.   
– Итак, – цветочница вновь расточала улыбки. – Желаете ли вы сами сделать покупку, лорд? Наконец-то, после всех этих лет? Конечно, сегодня уже поздновато, но с небольшой доплатой быстрая доставка будет обеспечена!  
У Глорфиндела было искушение попробовать, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Эктелиона (в течение некоторого времени Глорфиндел не видел того взволнованным и находил, что соскучился), – но потом он приметил огонек любознательности в глазах цветочницы. Похоже, слухи о любой покупке, сделанной Глорфинделом в последнюю минуту, будут путешествовать быстрее самой покупки.   
Ладно, раз цветочнице нравится выдавать секреты, тем лучше. Глорфиндел сказал:  
– По правде говоря, мне хотелось бы получить информацию. Один из подарков, которые я получил, отличается от остальных, и мне стало любопытно…  
– Кто тот поклонник, чьи цветы тронули ваше сердце?  
– Да, и я…  
– Полное имя обойдется вам в пять тургонов. Или, если вам нравятся загадки, вы можете заплатить два тургона за легкий намек, или три за более солидный. А теперь… – цветочница вытащила большой гроссбух. – Букет желтых роз, верно? Можете ли вы вспомнить что-то особенное? Может быть, цвет ленты?  
– Нет, не розы, спасибо, – Глорфиндел протянул пять монет. – Мне интересны белые нарциссы.   
– Белые нарциссы? Для вас, лорд? Боюсь… – она хмурилась, пролистывая гроссбух.— А, нет, вот оно: мой сын продал их сегодня утром. Лорду Эктелиону. – После небольшой паузы она продолжила: – О, я знаю, что вы чувствуете! Это, конечно, немного неожиданно. Может быть, что-то вроде… военного юмора? Шуточное оскорбление? Если я правильно помню, цветы были… такие маленькие, хрупкие.   
Глорфиндел знал, что смог уйти, не сказав ничего странного или грубого, но от потрясения детали позабыл совершенно.   
–-  
– Конечно, заходи, – сказал Эктелион. – Правда, через минуту мне надо идти: как я тебе говорил вчера, у меня выступление во дворце, это часть…  
– Ты купил мне цветы!  
Эктелион моргнул.  
– Да. Но как ты…  
– На День Ваны!  
– Верно. Я действовал по традиции, как тайный поклонник. Потому я и удивляюсь, как ты…  
Глорфиндел заговорил очень быстро, поскольку мнение Эктелиона относительно взяток было широко известно:  
– А *я* удивляюсь тому, что… Ну, ты всегда был против таких публичных проявлений… ну, чего угодно, честно говоря. Поэтому теперь я слегка… смущен… и…  
– Но это был не публичный жест, вовсе нет. – Эктелион задумчиво посмотрел на часы в прихожей, и, кажется, принял какое-то решение. – Полагаю, лучше рассказать тебе всю историю. Понимаешь, всё началось на прошлой неделе, на репетиции оркестра, собранного ко Дню Ваны. Ты знаешь, того, где были сложности со скрипичной группой, которую мне надо было…  
– Да, знаю, продолжай.   
– Очень хорошо. Так или иначе, когда мы по обыкновению болтали после репетиции, некоторые жаловались, что романтическое волнение и загадку праздника им испортила Гильдия Цветочников: похоже, она вся насквозь продажна. Очевидно, цветочники более не довольствуются разглашением отдельных секретов после прочувствованных уговоров и осторожного подкупа: они установили что-то вроде стандартных цен на разные уровни предательства.   
Здесь он сделал паузу, прищурился и подозрительно посмотрел на Глорфиндела.  
– Эм, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Как это… шокирующе?  
– Действительно. В общем, я чувствовал, что так неправильно, и потому решил что-нибудь сделать. И мне пришла в голову хитроумная мысль, – Эктелион сделал еще одну паузу; теперь он улыбался.   
– Хорошо, но что же… – Эктелион, очевидно, хотел, чтобы Глорфиндел спросил, но тот, не успев закончить вопрос, подумал об ответе и сообразил, что свалял дурака. – Полагаю, ты предложил купить всем цветы от своего имени?  
– Точно! Это превосходный способ удостовериться, что бесчестные цветочники не получат никакой полезной информации для продажи.   
Глорфиндел смотрел на Эктелиона; тот стоял напротив, самодовольный и всё-таки несомненно красивый. Глорфиндел сказал себе, что для страданий нет никаких причин. Он уже много лет знал, что вот таков уж Эктелион: совершенно неромантичный, слегка невнимательный и увлекающийся странными кампаниями по борьбе за нравственность. Когда Глорфиндел проснулся утром, никаких особенных цветов он не ждал; конечно, вскоре к нему вернется прежнее безмятежное состояние, лишенное ожиданий.   
Те цветы, однако… Они всё равно были необычны, кто бы их ни прислал.   
– У меня только один вопрос, – сказал он. – Почему для меня выбрали белый букет? Почему не… желтые розы?  
– Желтые розы? – Улыбка Эктелиона поблекла. – Если подумать, цветочница настаивала, что желтые розы известны как твои любимые цветы, но я решил, что знаю лучше. Ах, у меня не слишком хорошо получается, верно?  
– Но, конечно, покупатель просил именно розы? Кажется, так всегда делают.  
– Покупатель? Какой покупатель?  
– Тот, кто просил тебя тайно купить мне цветы на День Ваны.   
– Тот, кто просил… – Эктелион пристально смотрел на Глорфиндела и хмурился. Затем его лицо разгладилось, и на нем последовательно отразилось несколько разных эмоций. Наконец Эктелион сделал глубокий вдох и сказал: – Знаешь, этот день может оказаться для тебя весьма образовательным.  
– Образовательным?  
– В области уроков морали. Ты подкупил цветочницу, что было неправильно, и всё равно, по-видимому, не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, кто купил тебе цветы, – Эктелион слегка нахмурился. – О том, кто не сумел купить твои любимые цветы, следовало бы сказать. В любом случае, мне правда пора идти.   
– Иди, конечно, – сказал Глорфиндел, хотя чувствовал, что ситуация прояснилась не до конца.


	2. Выразить в песне

Эктелион заметил, что белые цветы неплохо держатся. Не заметить, правда, было трудно, поскольку Глорфиндел выбрал для букетика место на столе посреди комнаты. Обширная коллекция желтых роз тем временем томилась в углу и напоминала плохо подстриженный кустарник. Если вспомнить, что Глорфинделу нарциссы даже не нравились, расположение цветов представлялось намеренной провокацией. Скорее всего, это была попытка вызвать Эктелиона на разговор о дарителе.

Ну, Эктелион не имел ни малейшего намерения действовать подобным образом: не в том случае, когда он уже столько сил потратил на альтернативный (и более романтичный, как он надеялся) подход.

Эктелион подошел к окну и открыл его. Поток холодного воздуха принес в комнату разнообразные уличные звуки; среди них выделялся приятный, хотя и не поставленный голос: кто-то напевал знакомый мотив, ставший популярным в последние дни.

_Я о цветах, что купил, пожалею,_

_Если, услышав, понять не сумеешь._

 – Ох, опять та цветочная песня! – Глорфиндел встал рядом с Эктелионом у окна, и легкий ветерок взъерошил его и уже и без того растрепанные волосы. – Я слышал ее по всему городу. Кажется, у многих она затронула чувствительную струну.

Что ж, начало обнадеживало.

– Неужели? – спросил Эктелион. – А у кого именно она могла бы затронуть чувствительную струну, как ты думаешь?

– У пославших цветы тому, чьи высокие моральные стандарты препятствуют подкупу цветочников?

Эктелион вздохнул.

– Пожалуйста, не думай, будто я насмехаюсь над твоими убеждениями, – Глорфиндел, очевидно, всё понял неправильно. – Я понимаю твою точку зрения насчет продажности гильдий и так далее. Но ведь желание узнать, кто…ну… желает тебя, всего лишь естественно. Можно сказать, что это часть всеобщего поиска правды и знания. Против этого ты не можешь возражать.

– Ну, я, конечно, всецело за правду и знание, только невольно чувствую, что эти благородные понятия несколько обесцениваются, когда продаются под прилавком, словно столь многочисленные ныне поддельные кинжалы феанорингов. Кроме того, мне говорили, что голая правда – враг романтики, а романтика требует… загадки.

– Конечно. Но такой загадки, которую можно разгадать. Загадки со множеством намеков и подсказок.

– Понимаю, – Эктелион на минуту задумался. – Тогда, полагаю, надо упомянуть, что это я написал песню, которую пели на улице.

– Правда? – Глорфиндел поплотнее запахнул халат и высунулся из окна, прислушиваясь. – Я бы никогда не догадался. Она гораздо проще твоих обычных сочинений. Так почему же ты… Нет, постой, готов поспорить, что смогу угадать твои мотивы!

– Правда сможешь? – спросил Эктелион.

– Я думаю, ты решил, что песня может принести пользу тем музыкантам, которым ты пытался помочь, и которые с тех пор выяснили, что не получат никакой признательности за свои романтические жесты, – Глорфиндел искоса взглянул на Эктелиона. – Я хочу сказать, ведь вся признательность досталась тебе.

– Я бы не сказал, что получил признательность за… а, ты про торт.

На следующий день после праздника Ваны в кабинет Эктелиона прибыл торт в форме сердечка,  украшенный словами из сахарной пудры: «СПАСИБО ЗА ЦВЕТЫ!» Эктелион попытался остановить распространение слухов, немедленно разделив лакомство со своими подчиненными. Он забыл, что стражи – сплетники ещё похуже музыкантов (Эктелион объяснял это тем, что воины меньше поглощены собой).     

 – Да, я, конечно, говорю о торте, – сказал Глорфиндел, – и еще о том мужчине, который вчера в сауне посылал тебе горячие взгляды.

 Эктелион решил воздержаться от очевидной шутки насчет вкуса, и вместо того сказал:

– Это не считается. Ты вечно воображаешь, будто в Банях на меня смотрят с намеком на непристойность. Тем не менее… – Если подумать дважды, то лучше не рассказывать о разных подарках, доставленных к Эктелиону домой на прошлой неделе, и умолчать об истории с сердитым письмом, изобличавшим его любвеобильную натуру сразу на квенья и на синдарине. Эктелион продолжил: – Впрочем… да, я признаю, что замысел против Гильдии Цветочников был, возможно, продуман не так хорошо, как следовало бы. И ещё признаю, что я написал песню, желая помочь кое-кому из оркестра, собранного ко Дню Ваны: тому самому музыканту, который послал тебе эти цветы.

– Тогда, возможно, мне стоило бы посетить этот твой оркестр, – сухо сказал Глорфиндел. – И посмотреть, кто начнет петь.

– Не худший из хитроумных планов, – сказал Эктелион. – Но у него два маленьких недостатка. Во-первых, День Ваны настал и прошел, а оркестр распущен. Во-вторых, даже случись тебе присутствовать на каком-нибудь собрании оркестра, если бы я тебя увидел и запел, остальные могли бы подумать, будто я начинаю репетировать песню, и присоединиться.

Глорфинделу требовалось некоторое время поразмыслить над услышанным; тем временем раздался голос другого певца, ясный и чистый:

_Чтоб угодить тебе милою шуткой,_

_Я прислал те цветы, бестолочь глупая._

– Подожди… что? – спросил Эктелион. – Я такого никогда не писал! Я хочу сказать, здесь даже рифмы нет.

– Популярные песни склонны жить своей жизнью, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Насколько я понимаю, у этой песни несколько версий, отражающих разные настроения и уровни недовольства со стороны пославшего цветы. Но ты прав, я не могу представить, чтобы ты пел именно этот вариант.

– А я, собственно, могу, – сказал Эктелион. – То есть могу и представить, и вправду спеть. Прямо сейчас, если хочешь.

– Правда? – Глорфиндел подался назад в комнату и прислонился к оконному откосу. – Я давно не слышал, как ты поёшь, во всяком случае, наедине. Давай же.

Эктелион набрал воздуха в грудь. Но потом он посмотрел на полное надежды лицо Глорфиндела,  обрамленное, как обычно, несравненными волосами, и почувствовал, что досада рассеялась.

– Не могу, – сказал он. – Прости. Это было бы слишком невежливо.

– Если тебя беспокоят выражения, ты мог бы попробовать спеть один из своих настоящих куплетов. Или оставь как есть. Мне по-настоящему всё равно: так или иначе, я не собираюсь уделять стихам много внимания.

– Тебе… всё равно?

– Как простые слова (неважно, насколько они поэтичны), могут отвлечь меня от звука твоего голоса?

О Эру! Эктелиону не нравилось думать о себе как о лентяе, легко  бросающем начатое дело, но… Если новая стратегия последовательно терпит неудачи, обратиться к более знакомому образу действий будет всего лишь рационально.

– Послушай, Глорфиндел… Или, точнее, слушай внимательно, и не голос, а слова: это я послал те цветы.

– Знаю, ты делал одолжение…

– Не потому, что я делал одолжение какому-то тайному поклоннику, но… я хочу сказать, да, я купил все остальные букеты, но потом задумался о том, что дарители едва знакомы с получателями: им всего лишь нравится любоваться издали, или что-то в этом роде; тогда как я… Так или иначе, я разозлился.

– Разозлился? – Глорфиндел смотрел на Эктелиона с легкой опаской.

– Да, но вскоре я осознал, что у меня превосходное алиби, поскольку я уже столько всего купил; и я увеличил заказ. Сожалею, прости, мне следовало выбрать желтые розы, только…

– Только они – банальный штамп, а в твоем выборе сказался хороший вкус: я мог бы догадаться уже по этому… Но… ах, Эктелион! – Глорфиндел широко открыл глаза, взволнованно поднес руку к груди и прижал к сердцу. – Так это для меня ты написал ту песню!

– Я знаю, это еще более банальный штамп, но я хотел  удостовериться, что много народа…

– Нет, нет… я хочу сказать, я всегда… – Глорфиндел сделал паузу, с трудом подыскивая слова. – Ты написал мне песню: с давних пор… это была моя мечта, фантазия. С того времени… Постой, вот она опять!

Он поспешил назад к окну, а снаружи другой голос, на этот раз женский и проникнутый чувством, как раз начинал первый куплет. 

_Белым цветам я вверил признанье_

_И утром Ваны отправил посланье._

Эктелион смотрел, как Глорфиндел слушает, и разрывался между гордостью за правильный поступок и стыдом за очевидную посредственность исполнения: ведь Эктелион мог сделать гораздо больше.

К счастью, День Ваны наступит снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0\. Я знаю, что «день Ваны» не вполне соответствует дню святого Валентина, но я подумала, что это подходящее название для такого дня, когда положено выражать свои чувства цветами.   
> 1\. Первая часть этой истории была написана всего лишь за один вечер под воздействием какой-то особенной навязчивой идеи относительно дня святого Валентина. Обычно я так не работаю: даже написание драббла может занимать несколько дней. От неожиданности я все еще пребываю в потрясенном состоянии. На вторую часть потребовались (более привычные) две недели.  
> 2\. Благодарю eveiya за быстрое редактирование первой части, а wulfila за комментарии к части второй!  
>  От переводчика  
> Переводчик не может отделаться от ощущения, что Эктелион написал для Глорфиндела неаполитанскую народную песню «Санта Лючия».


End file.
